My Friend
by LeeLee Lollipop
Summary: For a long time, the only friend Jack had was the wind. Now he's a Guardian, Jack can't understand that he has new friends. But he will...
1. Chapter 1

Jack was used to being alone, to keeping things to himself. Which was why he closed up when the other Guardians tried to get him to talk about himself. He'd looked after himself for 300 years with only the wind for company and he'd managed just fine, so why all of a sudden did he 'need' to open up to people?

"Frostbite? You comin' in or what?"

Jack looked over his shoulder at Bunnymund. Maybe he _should_ go inside. Everyone else was in there.

The wind whirled around him, whipping his clothes and hair and Jack smiled as he heard it whisper to him.

"_Come and play. Come with me._"

Jack tightened his grip on his staff and grinned at Bunnymund. "Just close the door, Kangaroo."

"What? Where do you think you're going? Hey -!"

Launching himself into the air, Jack felt the wind carry him to his lake, where it dropped him gently onto the ice.

"_What's wrong?_"

Jack sighed and sat down, drawing patterns into the snow. "It's nothing."

The wind brushed him again, soothing, waiting for him to speak.

"I don't need anyone, I never have. I don't know why they're so interested all of a sudden. I got on alright by myself before."

His hair was ruffled again and Jack smiled. "Well, I had you too. I'll always have you, won't I?"

"_Always. Come and play!_"

With a laugh, Jack flew through the clouds, spinning and twirling, dancing with his only friend.

…...

"Bunny, where is Jack? He is supposed to be here."

Bunnymund shrugged. "Flew off a few weeks ago. Haven't seen him since."

North looked at Tooth, who looked at her fairies and shook her head.

Sandy raised his hand, waving, and they turned to look at him. Images flashed above his head, then stopped on one.

"Jamie? The kid's with Jamie?"

Sandy nodded at Bunnymund, who tapped his foot on the floor and disappeared.

Sandy made a plane and got in it, waving at Tooth and North cheerfully.

Tooth shrugged. "We may as well go."

North nodded. "I feel he is in trouble."

…...

Jack chuckled as he skated around Jamie. "Come on, Jamie! I know you've skated before!"

Jamie laughed. "Never that fast!"

They skated around each other for a while before Jamie froze. "Jack…"

Jack looked over at Jamie and felt his heart fall. Cracks were spreading out from Jamie's feet. Cracks that Jack wouldn't be able to seal until Jamie was off the ice.

"Jack!"

Quickly, Jack moved to hover over Jamie. "Take my hand! Jamie, take my hand!"

Jamie reached up, the cracks getting bigger every time he moved and Jack begged the wind to carry them both.

"_I can't._"

Jack felt tears prick his eyes. If he fell, he wouldn't have enough time to seal the cracks and freeze the lake again. Jack knew what he had to do, and he didn't want Jamie to see it.

"Jamie." Jack said calmly. "Hold my staff, and don't let it go. Do you understand?"

Jamie nodded and moved his hand from Jack's to the wood in Jack's other hand. Jack closed his eyes tightly.

The wind realised what Jack was doing and whirled fiercely around Jamie, who hovered over the ice slightly.

"Jack?"

Jack looked into Jamie's eyes. His first believer. His second friend. "Don't let go. Promise me you won't let go of the staff."

"I won't."

Jack smiled. "Take care of him, my friend." he whispered.

"Jack?"

Jack let go.

The ice broke around him, dropping him into the water. Jack heard Jamie's scream echoing in his head as he choked and thrashed. Even though he was immortal, Jack panicked as water filled his lungs. His vision started to cloud and Jack gave up, letting out the last of his air as he closed his eyes.

…...

Bunnymund popped up next to Jamie as Sandy landed next to him. He frowned as he saw Jamie's hand was wrapped tightly around Jack's staff and his face was tear-stained.

"Hey kiddo. Where's Jack?"

Tooth and North arrived as Jamie burst into fresh tears and pointed to the lake. "He made me promise not to let go of the staff and the wind won't let me go back."

The Guardians looked at the lake and felt fear trickle down their backs. Jack was nowhere to be seen and there was a gaping hole in the ice.

"Oh no." Tooth whispered.

Sandy made a question mark appear above his head.

"He let go so the wind would be able to carry me, but he fell in." Jamie sobbed.

Bunnymund blanched and jumped onto the lake, scrabbling to get to the hole. Jumping in, he swam down and cursed in his head as he saw Jack floating near the bottom, his eyes closed and his skin marbled with blue.

Dragging him to the surface, Bunnymund passed Jack to Tooth, who carried him to the shore.

Sandy put his head on Jack's chest and stood up, shaking his head.

"He can't be dead, he's immortal!" Bunnymund frowned.

Sandy made a heart appear above his head then made it disappear.

"No heartbeat?" Tooth fluttered around anxiously.

"Jack's cold, so he has a slower heartbeat." Jamie sniffed. "I fell asleep on him a few times."

Bunnymund and North growled slightly and pressed against Jack chest several times, sighing in relief as the teen coughed up water. Jack drew in a shuddering breath, drawing into himself. He shook violently for a while and the Guardians looked at each other helplessly, before Jack slowly sat up and looked at them.

"Jack!" Jamie launched himself into his friend's arms.

Jack closed his eyes quickly. He clutched at Jamie's shoulders and sobbed jerkily into the boy's jumper.

Jamie drew back and placed Jack's staff in his hands. "The wind needs you."

The Guardians blinked in shock as the wind seemed to scream around them and Jack winced.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! But would you rather it were Jamie?" the teen glowered at thin air and the wind lessened. "Didn't think so."

Sandy frowned as he saw that Jack was still paler than normal and trembling, his voice hoarse. He poked Jamie, and pointed to Jack. Jamie got the hint and slithered onto Jack's lap.

"Jamie, are you alright?"

"No! No, I'm not!"

Jack sighed as Jamie hid his face in Jack's jumper. "Jamie -"

"You could have died, Jack! Please don't do that again, I can't lose my big brother!"

Eyes widening, Jack hugged Jamie tightly. "You won't lose me, Jamie. I promise."

Sandy smiled and sent both of them to sleep. He pointed to the sleigh and North nodded.

"I will carry them."

…...

Jack opened his eyes and looked down. Jamie was curled against his chest, crying in his sleep.

"Sandy?"

The little golden man popped his head around the door.

"Jamie needs a dream."

Nodding, Sandy waved his hands and Jack smiled as a snowball fight appeared above Jamie's head.

Gently sliding out from underneath Jamie, Jack stumbled slightly as he tried to stand up. His cane was handed to him and he used it to prop himself against a wall. "Is it possible to ache every time you blink?"

Sandy shrugged then slowly dragged Jack to the door.

"No, Sandy, I want to stay with -"

"Jack!"

Jack winced as Bunnymund hugged him roughly. "Kangaroo, get off."

Tooth fluttered back and forth. "Jack, are you alright?"

Jack looked up at her. Baby Tooth was the only fairy with her and suddenly Jack knew that Baby Tooth had lied when Jack asked him if he saw the memories too. The little fairy _had_ seen, and he'd told Tooth.

"He called me a kangaroo. He's fine." Bunnymund frowned, but Jack shook his head and sat down heavily.

Tooth landed on the floor and sat next to him. "Bunny, be quiet. Jack?"

"I was scared." he whispered. "I saw Jamie standing there with all the cracks under his feet, just like her, and I was scared because I couldn't do anything."

The Guardians were silent. They'd wanted Jack to open up to them for so long, they weren't going to let the chance slip away.

"I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do anything to the ice until Jamie was off it, but I couldn't get him and me away without one of us falling."

Baby Tooth chirruped and sat on Jack's knee and Jack gave a wry smile. "You did see, didn't you? When I watched my memories. You saw me save my sister."

Baby Tooth nodded.

Jack laughed, but it quickly turned into a sob. "I didn't want to die, Tooth. Sandy died, but the dreams of children brought him back. If I die, there's nothing to bring me back. I was in the water, the moon wasn't there and I was terrified. I didn't want to die again."

Tooth hugged him comfortingly. "You didn't die, Jack."

"But I did. I was in the water, and I was scared and it was dark and cold but then the moon was there and I wasn't scared anymore. This time the moon wasn't there. I didn't want it to happen again."

North and Sandy looked confused but Bunnymund sucked in a harsh breath as he realised what Jack was talking about.

"You didn't want to drown again."

Jack shook his head. "I'm so stupid."

The Pooka knelt down. "No. No, you're not. You think that the only safe water is frozen water because you drowned before you became Jack Frost. Don't ever call yourself stupid for being afraid of the thing that killed you. Because being afraid of what killed you isn't stupidity, Frostbite. It's common sense."

Jack shook his head, but Bunnymund looked at him sharply. "You saved Jamie, Jack. Even though you were scared, you saved him. That's not stupid."

"Jack?"

Jack looked at the door then opened his arms. Jamie ran into then and snuggled sleepily into Jack. "Learn to swim, Jack. Then you won't be scared of falling in anymore." he said, before falling back to sleep.

Jack looked up at Bunnymund. "Will you teach me?"

Bunnymund was about to say something sarcastic, but looked at Jack properly. All he saw was a child. A scared, lonely child that had no-one but the little boy in his arms and the spirits around him. That's all Jack ever was, Bunnymund thought. That's why he's a good Guardian, that's how he taught us how to spend time with the kids instead of just protecting them. Because he _is_ a kid.

"Yeah." Bunnymund said softly. "Yeah, I'll teach ya."

Jack smiled a small smile then rested his head on Jamie's lightly.

"_I'm here._"

"I know you're there. You always are."

Sandy touched Jack's head softly. "So are we." he whispered.

Jack's eyes widened at hearing Sandy talk. "I thought you never spoke."

Sandy shrugged. "You needed to hear me say it."

Jack smiled as he looked around at them all. They were all smiling at him, even Jamie was smiling in his sleep.

"_Maybe talking to them is a good thing?_"

"Maybe it is, my friend. Maybe it is."

_**A.N. Argh! You know that feeling you get when a fandom just grabs you and ties you to a chair inside it's house? Yeah, I got it. I haven't even seen the film and I'm hooked. And Kit-Kat, I am prepared ti fight you for Jack.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that day by the ice, Jamie had been able to hear the wind. It whispered to him, called to him. Jamie took to running through the fields outside town, to climbing trees, to doing anything where the wind could call to him and he could answer back.

"Hey, Jamie."

Jamie looked up to his window. "Jack!"

The winter spirit hopped down from the sill and moved to hover by Jamie's head. "You ready?"

"For what?"

Jack smiled. "What day is it today?"

Shrugging, Jamie spun to face his friend. "My birthday. And?"

"And what did I say I was going to do on your birthday?"

Jamie jumped up in excitement. "Take me flying!"

Jack laughed and span around Jamie's room. "Yep! Well, sort of."

"Huh? What do you mean 'sort of'?"

Jack sat down and Jamie was quick to sit with him. Jamie was 12 now, and taller, but he could still sit and hug Jack, and it was one of his favourite things to do. To have the lively spirit actually sit still for more than a second, and have him _enjoy_ it, was something Jamie loved, especially as it was him that caused it.

"Well, do you remember the day the ice cracked?"

Jamie shuddered. Sandy tried to help him, Jamie knew, but he still had nightmares about that day. Watching Jack fall through the ice and not come back up had terrified him.

Rubbing his back slightly, Jack knew that was a 'yes'. "Well, the wind couldn't carry us both, could it?"

Jamie shook his head. "And it still can't?"

"Nope. But do you know what you were doing all those times you went running or climbing?"

Sitting up quickly, Jamie looked at Jack in shock. "You know about that?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Jamie. You're talking to me, of course I know. Anyway, you were strengthening your connection to the wind, the connection that you made that day when I begged it to carry you."

Jamie thought about this, then realised it was probably true. Jack had become a lot wiser since he'd become a Guardian, and since he'd learnt to swim and lessened his fear of water. But Jamie still didn't see where this was going.

"And…?"

Jack smiled, and Jamie knew that this was the best part. "I am going to take you flying, but you'll be flying by yourself, with my staff."

Feeling his eyes widen, Jamie gasped. "No way!"

Jack laughed. "Jamie, you're gonna learn to fly!"

Jamie jumped back up, laughing, and heard Jack hop into the windowsill.

"Ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Jamie nodded and clambered onto his friend's back, grabbing hold of Jack's staff. "Ready."

Jack jumped out of the window and Jamie screwed his eyes shut. Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea!

"Jamie, open your eyes!"

Jamie opened his eyes and gasped. Jack was sat on the grass in Jamie's garden and Jamie was hovering around 6 feet above him. "Jack?"

"It's alright, Jamie. Trust the wind. It won't let you fall."

Nodding, Jamie closed his eyes and smiled as the wind brushed past him.

"_Are you coming to play?_"

"I need to learn to fly first."

"_I can teach you. I taught the winter child, I can teach you too._"

Jamie looked down at Jack, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. "Go for it, Jamie."

"Why don't we try and fly to Jack's lake?"

The wind breezed past his hair. "_The lake where he fell?_"

Jamie nodded and yelped as the wind carried him there quickly. Spreading his arms, Jamie tried to turn away and laughed when it worked.

"_Are we dancing? We're dancing!_"

The joy of his invisible friend was infectious, and Jamie laughed and whooped as he dipped and spun in the air.

"Jamie! Jamie, where are you?"

Jack called him and the wind dropped him gently down into his garden. "What did you think?"

Jamie sighed happily. "I could do that all day."

Laughing, Jack took back his staff and ruffled Jamie's hair. "Yeah, so could I. But, unless you want to go to school tomorrow, I have to go."

Jamie perked up. "Snow day? Awesome!"

Jamie loved snow days. They were the signs that Jack was there. Even when he couldn't come to se Jamie, Burgess always had more snow than usual, and Jamie knew it was because Burgess was where he lived.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

Jack hugged him tightly. "Don't ever stop believing."

Jamie froze. He knew that was now Jack's biggest fear, the fear that one day he'd come to see Jamie and Jamie would walk right through him.

"How could I stop believing? You never leave." Jamie joked, and was relieved to see Jack smile.

"Yeah, yeah. We both know that if I didn't show, you'd miss me."

"Hmm…" Jamie laughed as Jack shoved him into the snow for pretending to think about it.

Jack sighed and helped Jamie up. "I need to go. Try not to run into any more couches, ok?" he grinned,

"That was your fault!"

"Whatever you say, Jamie!"

Smiling, Jamie watched Jack start to coat the town in snow and ice, before going up to his room. The window was still open, for Jack and the wind to come in and talk to him if they wanted to, but Jamie walked straight past the window and opened a box on his bedside table. In the box, was a tooth. The same tooth that had been knocked out when the couch hit him. Jamie had asked Tooth if he could keep it as a reminder and she had smiled and nodded.

"I lost a tooth the day Jack met me." Jamie whispered. He thought it was somehow symbolic, that one Guardian met him and other ones were connected to him all on the same day.

"_The winter child was jealous of that tooth._"

Jamie looked up. "Huh?"

"_He was jealous that you thought more of the tooth than to snow. He was upset that you couldn't see him, even though he kept you safe on the sledge."_

_Jamie shook his head, smiling. Jack was an idiot sometimes, and Jamie was going to make sure to tell him so._

"_My best friend is an idiot. Will you tell him I said that?"_

"_I heard." Jack pretended to cry and Jamie chuckled._

"_You were jealous of a tooth?" Jamie held it up and Jack frowned in confusion._

"_Tooth let you keep it?"_

_Jamie nodded. "I told her that I was hardly going to forget the day my best friend met me, and she said yes."_

_Jack blinked slightly, before waving his staff at Jamie's ceiling. Snow began to fall lightly on Jamie's face, and he blinked as it landed in his eyes._

"_What's this for?"_

_Jack smiled. "I thought my best friend would want a reminder of the night he met me."_


	3. Chapter 3

Jack traced his fingers lightly over the tree bark, marvelling at the frost that spread from his fingertips. A breathy chuckle escaped his lips and was answered by a joyous laugh.

Jack leapt into the tree in shock. "W-who's there?"

"_It's only me, winter child._"

"Who are you?"

"_Who do you think I am?_" A soft breeze ruffled Jack's hair.

"The wind?"

"_That's right._"

Frowning, Jack slowly lowered himself to the ground. "Why are you talking to me?"

"_I'm lonely, no one ever talks back to me when I try and talk to them. I don't have any friends. Will you be my friend?_"

A grin broke out on Jack's face and he whooped, before spinning around in joy. He stopped abruptly and sat down, grimacing. Ice began to fall from his eyes.

"_Winter child? What's wrong?_"

"I can't be your friend!" Jack sobbed.

"_Why not?_"

There was a faint rush at his cheeks that blew away some of the ice and Jack looked up. "I don't know what a friend is."

There was no wind. Not a whisper through the trees, not a breeze dancing through the leaves. Nothing.

"Wind?"

"_I am here winter child._"

"I'm sorry."

A fierce shriek blew Jack back against the tree trunk. "_You have nothing to be sorry for, winter child. The Moon should have known better than to do what he did._"

Jack crawled forwards anxiously. "What do you mean?"

"_Come with me, I will teach you what a friend is. I will be yours, even if you can't be mine._"

A heavy feeling of belonging burned through Jack, and he found ice on his face again. "Thank you, wind. I will be your friend. Tell me what it is and I'll be it. I promise."

…...

"Wind? Wind?"

Jack stood on the rooftop of Santoff Clausen, calling for his friend.

"_What is it, winter child?_"

"Can't someone simply call for his friend?"

"_I thought you didn't know what a friend was?_" the wind teased him.

Jack flushed a faint blue and swung his staff around. "I had a good teacher, didn't I?"

"_You did, winter child._"

"The best." Jack settled into the loving embrace of his friend as he lazily floated in the snowy air.

"_The best._"

_**A.N. - This is for Maddie, who wanted one with the wind in it. It might no have been what you were after, but it was what popped into my head when I read your review. I hope you like it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jack landed on the surface of his lake, glaring at the silver orb above him. He was shaking with fury. "Why? Why would you _do_ that?"

No answer, just like always.

Snarling, Jack brought his staff down on the ice with a deafening crack. "For once in my life will you please just speak to me! What have you done to the wind?!"

"Jack?"

"Now's not a good time, Jamie."

"Jack, I heard the Moon."

Jack whirled around. "You what?"

Jamie shifted uncomfortably. "I fell asleep, and then woke up outside. I heard him speak to me. He told me that I had a new name, and a new job."

Fear settled into the pit of Jack's stomach. The Man in the Moon couldn't have….he _wouldn't_…

"Jack…" Jamie was near tears. "My parents couldn't see me, Jack. Sophie couldn't see me."

Jack's anger came back with a vengeance, and he felt ice fall from his face when he blinked. "No. No, that can't be possible. It can't be! Jamie, when you fell asleep, where were you?"

"I was on the roof. Why?"

His anger draining away, Jack sat down. Without the wind around him, he felt heavy, less like himself. He didn't like it. "Jamie, you didn't fall asleep and wake up. You fell from the roof and died. The Moon brought you back to be a spirit."

Jamie gasped. "Of course! It all makes sense now!"

Jack looked up tiredly. "What makes sense?"

"Why I could speak to the wind, and why it could carry me and why…"

"What?"

A sad look passed over Jamie's face. "Why it did what I asked. It couldn't _not_ do what I wanted."

"Jamie, what are you saying?" Jack couldn't be bothered with it all anymore. He'd been ignored for 300 years, the first and best friend he'd ever had was gone and his first believer was dead.

Jamie took Jack's hands and pulled him to his feet. He was grinning excitedly and twirling around. "Jack, you don't get it, do you? What the Moon's done for you?"

"Jamie -"

"I'm the wind!"

Jack froze. "Excuse me?"

With a laugh, Jamie jumped into the air and stayed there longer than he should have done. "The Moon made me the spirit of the wind. That's why you can't feel it or hear it, because it's _me_!"

Listening, Jack realised Jamie was right. He could hear the carelessness of the wind in Jamie's voice, but at the same time he heard the eternal innocence that was Jamie.

"I told the wind," Jack whispered. "I told the wind that I as scared of losing you. That I didn't want to come to Burgess one day and have you walk straight through me. I told the wind I'd give anything for that not to happen."

Jamie hugged him. "It won't, I promise. I couldn't leave you if I wanted to."

"Wha-"

"The wind stayed with you didn't it? It went other places every now and then but…"

"It was always with me." Jack realised. "_You'll always be with me!"_

_Laughing, Jamie tilted his head and Jack was lifted into the air, weightless once more, before thumping back to the ground. He glared at a giggling spirit._

"_I could get rid of you, you know." Jack teased._

_Jamie smirked and floated upside down by Jack's head. "Winter child, I'd like to see you try."_

_There was a pain in Jack's chest when Jamie called him that name, but he smiled at the fact Jamie knew it. He knew the wind would never leave him, and Jamie wouldn't either._

_It was what friends did._


End file.
